1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for recommending one or more items among a plurality of items, a recommendation system, and a computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, users of (for example) online shops (e.g., online bookstores or online music stores) face an almost unmanageable offer of items in the shop's database. In order to assist the users by providing lists of recommended items, recommendation systems have been developed using collaborative filtering methods.
Recommendation systems based on collaborative filtering typically use the purchase history of their users to estimate recommendations for current users. However, the accuracy of the resulting recommendations is limited. It is desirable to improve the accuracy of such a collaborative filtering recommendation system.